


A Certain Kind Of Triage

by Bhelryss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, got caught up writing the gay and lost the original slant of this prompt i think, kink meme fill: post-battle care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: kink meme fill: Tiki/Say'ri, battle aftercare. (preferably with a focus on say'ri but either is good)much less battle aftercare than probably intended, oops





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



“My lady,” Say’ri protested, while Tiki’s sharp nails, talons almost, drifted over cloth bandages without catching. “Please, it is nothing.” A bruise, a burn, what have you. Each battle, it mattered little what Say’ri had accumulated, Tiki would be there to care. Every single time, without fail. Her eyes reflecting the light, no matter the time of day, dipping into Say’ri’s aid kit and applying bandages or salve to each and every scratch, each earned wound.

And every time Say’ri put up a token denial, a squishy and easily dismissed rejection, and let it happen. 

For all her denials, her stiff posture and firm words, Say’ri always breathed easier after Tiki came to check on her. Maybe it was her pride, keeping her from seeking out the Voice on her own, or maybe it was something else, but that Tiki kept coming to her...it was an honor, and a pleasure, and then there was the gentle contact between them. And despite the utilitarian purpose of the contact, they both drew it out. Tiki’s little fangs poking out from her pleased smile, half-lidded, reflective eyes focused on the gauze she pressed to a persistently bleeding scratch on Say’ri’s arm.

Say’ri’s other arm draped carelessly around the manakete’s waist, head tipped downwards to watch the way Tiki’s shoulders moved, how draconic ears poking out from the cloud of green hair twitched at sounds Say’ri’s human ears couldn’t hear, how the luminescent scale patterns along Tiki’s arms reflected off Sayri’s armor. Breathtaking, and caring, and here just to be sure Say’ri was taken care of.

Warm hand closing around Sayr’s uninjured upper arm, Tiki hummed a tune both ancient and familiar as she closed the distance between them. Pressing a kiss to Say’ri’s sharp cheekbone meant Say’ri could feel the hum reverberating between them, like despite Tiki’s compact human guise she was still in truth much, much larger. It felt like thunder, and the rumble in her bones felt like home.

“All done,” Tiki said, voice warbling slightly as though coming from underwater, scale patterns on her shoulders glowing brighter (glowing different) for just a moment. Despite knowing the moment would come to a close, there was a deep disappointment at Say’ri’s center that it would end so soon, and despite her best attempts, she frowned. “Hm, I missed a wound?” Tiki teased, leaning back down lightly draw teeth over the skin of Say’ri’s jaw.

“A-aye, my lady.” Say’ri said, though lying was a sin. She tipped her head upwards, so Tiki would have easier access to kiss what skin showed above the swordmaster’s high collar. For that boon, Tiki shifted her position in Say’ri’s lap, pressing closer. Once they were flush, Tiki went back to kissing her way towards Say’ri’s mouth. Slowly. Inch by inch, savoring the way her lover’s hands roamed up her back in response to her attentions. 

After an eternity of slow, gentle kisses, Say’ri finally pulled back, the tangible electricity between them (generated by Tiki’s attention and excitement) causing the shorter hairs framing the swordmaster’s face to arc up towards the divine dragon. “We must be down for dinner, shortly.” Say’ri says quietly, affectionately resting her head atop Tiki’s for a moment (her superior height making the feat not a bother at all). 

Neither of them make a move to leave Say’ri’s tent.


End file.
